Magnétique
by Clarissa89
Summary: Michael Scofield va bientôt s'évader du pénitencier de Fox River. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'empêche de se concentrer sur son évasion.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Magnétique.

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages ainsi que le contexte appartiennent à La Fox.

Note : Ce n'est ni une histoire, ni un OS. Je pense que ça sera une sorte de recueil de brides de moments que Sara & Michael ont partagé ensemble. Et normalement, je les posterai de manière chronologique.

* * *

Michael Scofield tournait en rond dans sa cellule, comme un lion en cage. Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois de la matinée : 10h17. Plus que 13 minutes avant qu'un des gardiens de la prison de Fox River ne vienne le chercher. Alors qu'il était occupé à compter les secondes dans sa tête, son co-détenu l'interrompu dans sa réflexion :

- Dis Gueule d'Ange, je peux savoir c'qui te rend aussi impatient ?

- Rien, répondit Michael.

Mais trop rapidement à en croire le regard que lui lança Fernando Sucré, car il ne le crut pas une seule seconde.

- C'est demain qu'on s'évade mec, alors si t'es nerveux comme ça aujourd'hui, ça va pas l'faire.

Mais Michael ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Les secondes défilaient dans sa tête. _ 49, 50, 51, 52..._

- Eh ! J'te parle là, Gueule d'Ange. Je t'ai déjà dis que le stress c'était pas bon pour nous, les portoricains. Tu sais mon cousin...

- Je sais Sucré, je sais... souffla Michael, las.

- C'que j'veux dire moi, c'est que ta nervosité est contagieuse tu vois ? Et moi, bah, j'aime pas ça.

Seulement, Michael avait autre chose en tête que les problèmes de stress des portoricains. Sa montre affichait à présent 10h22 et d'habitude, un gardien venait le chercher à 10h20 de sorte que le temps qu'ils se rendent à l'infirmerie et que le Docteur Tancredi arrive, il soit 10h30 pile lorsque cette dernière commençait son examen. Or, il n'y avait toujours aucun garde qui ne s'était présenté à sa cellule. Ces cons n'avaient tout de même pas oublier ? Si ?

- Dis Michael, tu...

- Tu pourrais pas la fermer deux secondes Sucré ? s'impatienta Michael

- Moi j'veux juste faire la conversation hein... S'tu t'fais chier faudra pas venir te plaindre, se vexa Sucré

En temps normal, Michael se serait rattrapé auprès de son co-détenu et ami, qui pouvait être assez rancunier mais plus la date fatidique approchait, plus il était dans un état de stress et de nervosité qui faisait qu'il était agacé pour un rien. Entre le plan à mettre à exécution, la peur de se faire prendre, la hâte d'être dehors, le besoin de savoir son frère en vie... Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Surtout qu'en plus de ces problèmes, un autre venait s'ajouter. Sara Tancredi. Michael savait qu'il partait demain et qu'il ne la reverrai sûrement plus et cette pensée avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Et ça le perturbait car il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il s'était attaché à elle. Beaucoup. Trop. Et maintenant, il devait la quitter, s'en aller et faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Sauf qu'il doutait d'en être capable. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait se comporter avec elle, lors de sa visite médicale quotidienne. Devait-il se faire comme si de rien était et agir le plus normalement possible ou lui parler à cœur ouvert -autant qu'il le pourrait sans dévoiler ou compromettre l'évasion- pour lui faire ses adieux ? Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester de marbre face à elle parce que depuis le début, Michael était fasciné par cette femme. Il devait l'admettre, Sara Tancredi était magnétique.

- Ouvrez la 40 !

Michael se retourna en direction de la voix qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées.

- C'est l'heure de ton bilan de santé, Scofield, lança le gardien.

Il se hâta de sortir de sa cellule et de se placer aux côtés de celui qui allait l'emmener tout droit à Sara.

* * *

Je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose, je voulais juste mettre mon histoire dans son contexte :P


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira,

Clarissa.

* * *

Sara Tancredi était en retard. Et elle détestait ça. Depuis toute petite, s'il y avait bien une qualité que l'on pouvait lui accorder, c'était la ponctualité. Mais aujourd'hui, avec toute cette neige, le trajet de son appartement à la prison s'était avéré plus long que prévu. Elle se gara donc rapidement à sa place de parking et accouru jusqu'à l'entrée du personnel. Elle se remémorait alors la dernière fois qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à l'heure et du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahie. Elle n'avait, à cette époque, que 21 ans. C'était à l'université de Northwestern. Sara était arrivé en retard à un de ses cours magistraux, une fois. Une seule et unique petite fois. Seulement, elle se souvenait encore du regard désapprobateur que le professeur lui avait lancé, alors qu'elle s'installait dans l'amphithéâtre. Et depuis ce jour, Sara redoutait le moment où on la regarderait de nouveau ainsi. Pourtant, son obsession de la ponctualité était bien plus ancienne que cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, son père, -qui n'était pas encore gouverneur- occupait déjà un poste à responsabilités qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour voir sa famille. Et un 24 décembre, alors qu'il était censé arrivé pour les 19h, il ne vint qu'aux alentours de 20h30. Il avait beau s'être excusé une dizaine de fois auprès de sa femme et de sa fille, l'une comme l'autre ne décoléraient pas. Sara se rappelait encore de toute cette tristesse et cette déception qui l'avait envahie en constatant que son père avait été incapable d'arriver à l'heure le jour de Noël. Elle s'était alors promit à elle même que jamais elle n'engendrerait autant de peine à quelqu'un, et que quelque soit le jour, la personne ou la raison d'une entrevue, elle serait toujours à l'heure. Evidemment, elle savait que le gardien de Fox River qui allait lui ouvrir la porte n'allait en aucun cas être bouleversé ou chagriné de son retard, mais cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille restait importante pour elle.

Sara se hâta donc jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle aperçu le capitaine Brad Bellick avec un détenu. Et pas n'importe lequel. Michael Scofield. Depuis son arrivée à Fox River, il l'intriguait. Ce mec était bien trop intelligent, honnête et altruiste pour se retrouver dans une prison. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de faire tomber cette barrière qu'il avait installé et qu'elle essayait d'en savoir plus sur ses réelles intentions, il se refermait et coupait court à la conversation. Comme cette fois où après lui avoir sauvé la vie lors de l'émeute et qu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui avait mentit en affirmant qu'il connaissait l'existence des faux plafonds de l'aile B grâce au travail pénitentiaire qu'il y avait exécuté. Au lieu lui répondre, ou même de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il s'était contenté de la remercier pour la piqûre d'insuline et de sortir de l'infirmerie. Malgré ce comportement plutôt suspect, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Seulement, s'il persistait à ne rien lui confier, Sara savait qu'elle ne pourrai rien faire pour lui.

- Un problème Sara ?

Elle releva la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Non. Tout va bien capitaine Bellick.

- Si vous l'dite. Je vous le laisse, enchaina-t-il en pointant Michael du menton

- Je devrais en avoir pour une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus.

- Très bien, je reviens le chercher tout à l'heure alors.

Bellick s'en alla, les laissant seuls devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sara saisis donc ses clefs et ouvrit la porte afin que Michael entre s'installer. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle haussa alors les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il dans un sourire

Comprenant qu'il attendait qu'elle entre la première, Sara s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui une fois qu'il pénétra lui aussi dans l'infirmerie.

- Installez vous. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je dois non seulement vous faire votre piqûre d'insuline aujourd'hui, mais également un bilan de santé. Du coup, ça prendra un peu plus de temps que d'habitude.

- Pas de soucis. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé.

Elle sourit, se remémorant la fois où elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une minute pour discuter, et qu'il lui avait alors répondu qu'il avait même cinq ans si elle voulait. Voyant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Michael lui demanda, curieux :

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous faire sourire comme ça Docteur ?

- A vrai dire, vous, Michael.

Elle vit alors la surprise se refléter sur son visage avant qu'il ne poursuive charmeur :

- J'ignorais que j'avais un tel effet sur vous.

Tâchant de se concentrer sur la piqûre qu'elle devait faire et non sur son regard qui avait la faculté de l'hypnotiser complètement, Sara rétorqua :

- Vous n'en avez pas. Je repensais seulement à une situation similaire que nous avons connu.

Il fit mine d'être offensé par ses paroles, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, une fois encore.

- Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes occupé de cette injection d'insuline, il nous reste toujours ce fameux bilan de santé. Pourriez-vous soulever votre pull, s'il vous plaît Michael ?

- C'est si gentiment demandé...

Il agrippa alors les extrémités de son pull et le souleva pour que Sara puisse examiner son pouls à l'aide du stéthoscope qui était jusque là enrouler autour de son cou.

- Inspirez, commença-t-elle

Le regard de Michael se posa sur Sara, et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière. Des yeux d'un bleu intense à en couper le souffle, rehaussés de vert avec quelques paillettes noisettes qui donnaient à son regard encore plus d'éclat. Un regard magnétique en somme. Sa voix se fit alors moins assurée.

- Expirez.

Il continuait de la fixer, imperturbable, tandis qu'elle sentait la nervosité grandir en elle. Mal à l'aise, Sara lui demanda de rabaisser son pull. Afin de reprendre contenance, elle reposa le stéthoscope sur son bureau et pris la lampe-stylo entre ses mains. Elle se retourna pour continuer son examen, mais Michael attrapa son poignet, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire cesser tout mouvement. Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de son bras, lui même recouvert par la main droite de Michael. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de la relâcher, elle croisa son regard et se noya instantanément dans celui-ci. Elle le vit se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser, tout d'abord tendre et doux, se fit plus suave et exigeant. Les lèvres de Michael bougeaient en parfaite harmonie avec les siennes, et lorsqu'il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, Sara ne pu retenir un gémissement. Michael fit glisser sa main du poignet de Sara à son cou, avant de redescendre sur sa hanche afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il intensifia leur baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Sara qui n'en attendit pas plus pour les entrouvrir. Leurs langues se cherchent, se rencontrent, se caressent et livrent bataille. Sara accentue la pression de sa main autour du cou de Michael, comme si elle voulait être encore plus proche de lui. La lampe qu'elle tenait jusque là dans la main tombe par terre et les fait revenir à la réalité, brutalement. Pendant de longues secondes, aucun des deux ne réagit et seul le bruit saccadé de leur respiration vient troubler le silence qui règne dans l'infirmerie. Sara s'éloigne alors de Michael et rompt le calme.

- Je... C'était... inapproprié, je n'aurais jamais du...

- Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolé Sara, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Le silence s'abattit une fois de plus dans l'infirmerie.

- Vous devriez retourner à votre cellule, Michael. Nous finirons votre bilan de santé plus tard.

Ce dernier releva la tête en direction de Sara qui prenait grand soin d'éviter son regard. Il se racla la gorge, gêné et acquiesça silencieusement. Alors qu'il se levait et sortait de l'infirmerie, Sara poussa un long soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, réflexe courant chez elle lorsqu'elle se sentait perdue. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Michael traverser le couloir aux côtés du même gardien qui l'avait amené.

Michael marchait lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'était préparé à toute sorte d'éventualités mais certainement pas à celle ci. Si l'idée d'embrasser Sara Tancredi lui avait bel et bien traverser l'esprit quelques fois, il n'en restait pas moins surpris de la tournure qu'avait prit les événements. Les choses se compliquaient. Il s'évadait toujours le lendemain et n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire ses adieux à Sara. Soudain, il se remémora les paroles de Sara. "Nous finirons votre bilan de santé plus tard." Ce qui signifiait que même s'il n'était pas reconvoqué à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, il le serait au plus tard demain matin, pour sa piqûre d'insuline quotidienne. Et comme Sara n'avait pas terminé son bilan, elle serait forcé de le faire à ce moment là. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il resterait, une fois de plus, plus longtemps que prévu dans cette infirmerie, aux côtés de Sara. Un sourire vint alors prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Avis bon ou mauvais, je prends ! Il n'y a que la méchanceté gratuite que je n'accepte pas.

Alors ? :)


End file.
